<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damn, he really missed him, didn’t he? by SimpforOikawa13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112581">Damn, he really missed him, didn’t he?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpforOikawa13/pseuds/SimpforOikawa13'>SimpforOikawa13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi goes to UC Irvine, M/M, Oikawa plays in Argentina, They're Really in Love, fluffy stuff, iwaoi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpforOikawa13/pseuds/SimpforOikawa13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa comes home from Argentina and finally gets to see Iwaizumi again. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damn, he really missed him, didn’t he?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Planes suck and jet lag is worse. Oikawa hated the long flights, especially when it took days to get home and multiple stops at multiple airports. However, as much as he hated it, he was ecstatic to be going home. Playing overseas in Argentina was really fun, but he found himself constantly getting homesick. He longed to eat his mom’s cooking and sleep in his old bed. The plane ride was long and then there was the drive. His parents had come to pick him up, welcoming him home and showering him with hugs and kisses. After the long drive, when Oikawa was finally able to collapse on his bed, he immediately fell asleep, not noticing the notification that popped up on his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He awoke to a few-hours-old message on his phone, his exhausted face lighting up at seeing the sender: Iwa-chan. It read, ‘I heard you were back in town, wanna hang out?’ Oikawa sleepily smiled at the message. His Iwa-chan, even after years of being together, always had the funniest ways of asking him on dates. He quickly typed out a message: ‘Lunch, your place. Does that sound good?’ He placed his phone down, searching through his closet to try and find something to wear. All of his old high school clothes were still hanging, exactly as he remembered them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His phone buzzed from where he left it on the bed. Oikawa scrambled to read the message, having half a mind to be ashamed of how eager he was to talk to Iwaizumi, even if it was over text. ‘Sounds great :)’ Oikawa beamed at the little emoticon at the end; It was rare for Iwaizumi to ever show emotion like that, especially over text.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa got dressed rather quickly and started to walk over to Iwaizumi’s house. They’d always lived pretty close, so it wasn’t long before he was standing outside Iwaizumi’s door. He knocked, barely getting any time to wait before the door opened and he was pulled into a rough hug. He smiled and walked into the house, never once breaking the embrace. They both pulled back reluctantly after some time and looked at each other. It had been so long since either of them had seen each other, not counting facetime, which they did almost every day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Iwaizumi said, laughing lightly as he did so. Oikawa responded by pulling him into another hug, unable to find the words to express how happy he was to finally be home and in Iwaizumi’s arms again. Iwaizumi laughed and stumbled back towards the living room where they both plopped down on a couch, still connected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it you’ve missed me?” Iwaizumi asked, running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. He watched the mop of brown hair nod against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Irvine been?” Oikawa mumbled. He’d gone to California for a while, making them seem even farther apart. It had been miserable for Oikawa to think about going back home and not getting to see Iwaizumi, but here he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s fine. But I miss home a lot,” he looked down at Oikawa. “I miss you a lot…” he trailed off, staring at the ceiling. Oikawa felt blood rush to his face, dusting his cheeks in a light, rosy pink. Oikawa raised his head to look at Iwaizumi’s face, also red. He must’ve really missed him if he was being this nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi had always shown tough love even when they’d started dating in their last year of high school. He’d literally knock some sense into Oikawa whenever he’d have bad days or rough games. Oikawa had always teased Iwaizumi about how he showed affection, but after playing in Argentina with a completely different team, he had to admit that he missed it. He missed the rough slaps paired with the gentle kisses and kind but firm words. He missed being able to study together and stay after practice to work on his sets. He smiled, fondly remembering how concerned Iwaizumi always was for his health, never forgetting to get him ice for his knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was lost in thought, staring at the ceiling. He listened to Oikawa’s breathing, taking comfort in how steady his breaths were. They hadn’t been able to do anything like this in so long. Part of Iwaizumi felt bad like he’d failed the other in some way. But another part of him remembered the old saying that his mother used to tell him whenever he was feeling down. ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder,’ she would tell him. The phrase had become a mantra for him when he was away from Oikawa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said come over for lunch, right?” Oikawa asked, looking up at his boyfriend. Iwaizumi sat up, nodding as he looked down at Tooru.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll get started on the lunch part,” he said, pushing himself off the couch and making his way to the kitchen. Oikawa laid there for a moment before sitting up and watching Iwaizumi gather ingredients from around the kitchen. He put a pot on the stove and began to fix up some kind of soup, turning on some music as he chopped the vegetables. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa watched him for a while before he got up and made his way up the stairs and to Iwaizumi’s bedroom. He pushed open the door, finding the small space to be exactly as he remembered it. The walls were a light, minty green. Not that you could see much of the paint due to the multiple posters adorning the walls. They were of various bands and, of course, Godzilla. Oikawa really didn’t understand Iwaizumi’s fascination with it, but it was cute nonetheless. In the corner where Iwaizumi’s bed was, there hung a small poster with galaxies on it. Oikawa remembered buying it before they left for different universities, telling Iwaizumi that it was a token to remember him by; so that he wouldn’t forget him. Iwaizumi had punched Oikawa, calling him stupid for ever thinking that he would forget him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at the bed and walked towards it, sitting down and smoothing over the covers with his hands. He laid down, taking in the scent of Iwaizumi’s shampoo and detergent. It was calming, always making Oikawa comfortable and sleepy. He recalled how many nights he had spent in this bed. Remembering Iwaizumi calming him down after a game, telling him how strong he was and how he’d be okay. He remembered other nights in this bed, long and hot and sweaty. Both of them tangled up in each other’s arms, gasping at every new feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa was almost getting lost in the memories when He heard footsteps coming towards the room. He rolled over and met Iwaizumi’s gaze from where he stood, holding two mugs of soup in his hands. He walked towards the bed, setting the mugs down on the nightstand as he crawled in bed with Oikawa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks the exact same,” Oikawa said softly. “Even the posters are still here,” he giggled at the absurdity of Iwaizumi’s childhood obsession.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ll have you know that I like those posters very much!” Iwaizumi all but yelled. But despite the rise in his voice, he couldn’t be bothered to add any real bite to it. He kept his voice and his words soft for now, taking pleasure in the fact that Oikawa was here, right now, with him. He felt so incredibly warm just thinking about Tooru’s smile and his soft hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, he really missed him, didn’t he?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa rolled onto Iwaizumi’s stomach, resuming their cuddling session from earlier on the couch. He let his arm drape up and across Iwaizumi’s shoulder, curling his fingers into Iwaizumi’s spiky, black hair. Iwaizumi placed his hand on the small of Oikawa’s back, just underneath his shirt. They laid like that for a while, feeling each other again after so many months of separation. They usually tried to meet up every once in a while, but coordinating flights and schedules was a nightmare. After a few trips, Oikawa began to realize that he didn’t want to have to come back to Japan to see Iwaizumi. He wanted to see him everywhere all the time. He wanted Iwaizumi to be able to go to his games and watch him play again. He wanted to be able to go to the movies and watch Iwaizumi’s face light up at the bright flashes during the action scenes. He wanted to be able to drive home after a long day, and have Iwaizumi be there to hug him and kiss him and make everything better. Oikawa started to understand that he never wanted to be apart from Iwaizumi. He’d do just about anything to stay here, in this moment, held lovingly in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really like you,” Oikawa mumbled sleepily. “Like, a lot.” Iwaizumi looked down at his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’d better, we’ve been dating for five years,” he said, slowly taking in his own words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Five years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he definitely wanted a lot more with this idiot. He didn’t want to wake up another day and not have Oikawa there with him, right by his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” Oikawa began. “I think I like-like you,” he laughed as he said it, mocking his confession from their last year of high school together. It was such a childish way to say ‘I Love You,’ but Iwiazumi loved it all the same and laughed with Tooru.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like-like you too,” he said, leaning down to bury his face in Tooru’s soft, brown hair. Oikawa slumped away from Iwaizumi’s body, allowing the other to curl around him as they settled in for a nap. Oikawa took one of his hands and placed it behind him, carding his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair once more. Both their eyelids had gotten heavy and just before Iwiazumi thought Oikawa had fallen asleep, he heard the other whisper something out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Hajime.” He smiled as he felt Tooru’s breathing begin to steady and little snore made their way out of his mouth. He looked up at one of the posters he had tacked to his wall. His eyes landed on a colorful one with stars and constellations. He remembered Oikawa giving it to him at the end of their last year of high school, telling Iwaizumi not to forget him. Iwaizumi shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, he’d never forget him and he’d never stop loving him either</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His eyes traced over the outline of one of the star clusters, marveling at the light and color surrounding it. He glanced back to Tooru’s sleeping form, pressed against his own body. He remembered Oikawa’s fascination with the stars, how he remembered all the nebulas and planets. Galaxies were his favorite though, Iwaizumi could listen to him talk about it for hours. He smiled while he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll love this idiot until there aren’t any galaxies left for him to talk about.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>